等离子切割器
211-V型等离子切割器（又称等离子切割器简称为切割器）是由Schofield Tools制造的一件特制便携型矿物切割器。等离子切割器即使在最严苛的环境下也具有无与伦比的的可靠性, 是矿业工作人员的首选工具。 设计细节 等离子切割器开火时将电离的等离子体以高密脉冲流或“子弹”的形式射出，可选择垂直（主攻击模式）或水平（副攻击模式）方向发射，并以三道蓝色激光标示切割位置，精度极高。 On impact with the target, bolt cohesion fails frontward first, penetrating the target with a focused jet of superheated matter. This causes intense localized sheer effects as well as a tunneling thermal expansion. When used as designed upon brittle, frozen rocks with faults it can conceivably split them open in one or two shots in skilled hands. Against pliable targets, however, impact will cause minimal damaging and thermal expansion will not so much cut as stress the area around the impact site, sometimes requiring several consecutive hits with the non-upgraded tool. Still, when presented with a less than effective alternative against dense organic matter, the 211-V 等离子切割器 retains its utility. 等离子切割器有多种型号It appears to come in many variants, such as a "tissue laser", as Isaac comes across one mounted on an arm clearly intended for surgical use, 死亡空间2第一章中。 In Dead Space 2 the 等离子切割器 has a "Special" upgrade mode that will cause 等离子切割器 shots to ignite targets and cause them to burn for several seconds. 型号 *Forged 等离子切割器 (+10%伤害加成，装弹速度-5%) *灵敏型等离子切割器 (装弹速度-5%, 开火速度+5%) *Heavy Damage 等离子切割器 (Increased Damage) *Refurbished 等离子切割器 *宇航等离子切割器 *Elite 等离子切割器 *黑石等离子切割器 *军用等离子切割器 *Pedestrian 等离子切割器 *蝎式等离子切割器 *Speed Kills 等离子切割器 (Increased Speed) 弹药 The 等离子切割器 utilizes variable-capacity cartridges called Plasma Energy as its ammunition which is capable of cutting down hard, mineral laden rocks in mining operations. Though seeming to only contain stored energy in them, plasma is in fact highly ionized matter, so either the cartridge is a combination battery/plasma medium, or the Cutter itself contains a reservoir of usable material to carry the ion charge. 等离子能量在商店的售价为1200Credits/六发。 Combat Tips * The 等离子切割器 is the player's staple weapon for the early parts of the game, and should be considered the player's trusty standby. It is recommended to keep at least a few spare full cartridges of ammunition (which consists of 25 rounds) or more for those situations where the player may run out of ammo for their other weapons. Keep the 等离子切割器 loaded and ready at all times. * Using Stasis to slow down Necromorphs makes it easier to quickly use the Cutter to sever their limbs. * The bolt fired from the 等离子切割器 travels almost instantly towards its target, making the 等离子切割器 useful for engaging far-off and/or fast-moving enemies such as Exploders, Slashers, and Twitchers. However, the ammunition delivers virtually no splash damage, making it ineffective against Swarmers. * Being one of the most precise weapons in the game also requires that the handler be steady and in control when aiming it. Remain calm, and line up your shots because there is no such thing as an accidental hit. * It's very useful against a Drag Tentacle so change your weapon as quickly as possible when faced with such. *In Dead Space (Mobile) it only requires 14 Power Nodes to fully upgrade, leaving a few of the blank spots open, making it one of the best weapons in the game. Its two firing modes, high capacity, quick firing speed, and quick reloading speed make it a great weapon (whether used with or without Stasis) to dismember almost any Necromorph. Appearances *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space: ExtractionThe weapon appears in ''Dead Space: Extraction and functions in much the same way as it does in Dead Space. Both Nathan McNeill and Gabe Weller are able to use it. *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space (mobile)'' *''Dead Space: Ignition'' *''Dead Space 2'' Trivia * Finishing the first Dead Space and using only the 等离子切割器 will earn the "One Gun" Trophy/Achievement. Those attempting to earn the achievement should use Stasis extensively in crowded situations as the 等离子切割器 is not a suitable weapon for crowd control, even when fully upgraded. * The 等离子切割器 is the first weapon acquired in both games DS1 and DS2. * Isaac is shown wielding the 等离子切割器 in most of the promotional material for Dead Space and Dead Space 2. It appears to be Isaac's main weapon of choice while fighting the Necromorphs. * The new reload animation for the 等离子切割器 in Dead Space 2 ejects the spent battery in a similar manner to ejecting a round from a semi-automatic handgun. *The 等离子切割器 from DS1 and DS2 is believed to be able to weld metal objects together as well as cut rock and flesh apart. *It is the only weapon Isaac can actually "pick up" throughout his journeys. All other weapons must be purchased at a Store. * This weapon is also included with three of the four Isaac Clarke action figures, one being the DS2 等离子切割器. * When standing still, Isaac holds the 等离子切割器 with one hand, yet has very steady aim. This is could mean that he has used one before, or because it is probably very lightweight. It is also possible that due to the Cutter being a directed energy weapon it has low recoil. He holds it with two hands when walking, and in Dead Space 2 he holds it with two hands the entire time. * In Dead Space: Extraction the primary firing mode is horizontally and the secondary firing mode is vertically. * In the original Dead Space, the crosshairs that the 等离子切割器 used would get larger or smaller when it come into contact with walls, the environment, and Necromorphs, probably to make the game more realistic. The crosshairs in Dead Space 2 are static to the center of the screen, though this can be changed in the options menu. * During gameplay if the player is idle, Isaac will do several poses with the 等离子切割器 such as holding it with both hands and pointing it in several directions. * The 等离子切割器 is one of the few one-handed weapons Isaac can use, the others being the Rivet Gun, and DS2's Ripper and Flamethrower. * The 等离子切割器 appears in Dead Space: Martyr, though it is implied to be much bigger than the 等离子切割器 in the games, as it takes two hands to operate and it weighs Altman down considerably when swimming, although this may be because it was an older version of the 等离子切割器. Also it appears to have some sort of blade on it, like the Plasma Saw does. * The new 等离子切割器 was not an official tool, but jury-rigged by Isaac on the fly by combining a medical stationary tissue laser (presumably used at much lower levels to not completely cut through the patient, and computer controlled to further make it safe for surgical use) and his previously acquired Flashlight. * If the player keeps their save file from the original Dead Space, they unlock the original 等离子切割器 used in Dead Space for the single player campaign in Dead Space 2. * The old 等离子切割器 from the original Dead Space makes a return in Dead Space 2 going by the name of the "Refurbished 等离子切割器" with the cost of 0 credits if Dead Space has been installed. You acquire it from the first Store you pass in game. * In Dead Space 2 it gains the ability to light enemies on fire once the Special upgrade slot has been filled. This effect seems to be far less noticeable when dismembering compared to shots to torsos/body. * Both "Refurbished 等离子切割器" and "New 等离子切割器" have the same upgrade path. You can only upgrade one, but it affects both Cutters. * During the scene in Dead Space 2 where Isaac first meets Ellie, Ellie can be seen carrying and extensively using a 等离子切割器 of the same make and model as the one used by Isaac in the first game. * The Collectors edition of Dead Space 2 comes with a comically small version of the 等离子切割器 with 3 LED lights to represent its trademark crosshair. * The Forged 等离子切割器 from the Dead Space 2 DLC is extremely useful on higher difficulty settings, as it's 10% higher damage (which comes out to 19.8 damage/shot on a fully upgraded model) allows Isaac to more easily dismember Necromorphs while using less ammo. * An older version of the 等离子切割器 required powering down before it could be switched to horizontal or vertical mode. *In Dead Space Aftermath during Nolan Stross's flashback, he uses a weapon with a similar appearance to the 等离子切割器. *With the damage upgrades maxed, the 等离子切割器 becomes a legitimate arc wielder, although not for traditional electricity, but plasma instead. If one looks to the left or right immediately after shooting they can see the trail from the gun all the way to the intended target is an arc of ionized energy. This is opposed to the 等离子切割器s default damage output, which is simply a bolt. *In the PC and PS3 versions of Dead Space 2, the 等离子切割器 always resets to vertical mode when you die and go back to your checkpoint. *Despite the Refurbished 等离子切割器 being a bonus, Isaac is shown using it in most media, rather than the cobbled together one that he seems to canonically use. *During the sequence in Dead Space 2 where you fly after the other half of the tram near the end of Chapter 2, once you get back into the tram, the 等离子切割器 will always be automatically equipped, no matter what weapon you had beforehand. (Only if you have the 等离子切割器 in one of the four slots.) *The 等离子切割器 is one of the five secondary weapons in Multiplayer. *It is also the Default Weapon if you just started Multiplayer. *In Dead Space (Mobile), ''the 等离子切割器 is incredibly large, and the crosshairs can cover half a leg of a slasher. In ''Dead Space 2, ''the crosshairs cover a very small fraction. *With a fast enough hand, it is possible to kill most(if not all)necromorphs in 1 to 2 hits. (bosses do not count and neither does the brute, divider, hunter, ubermorph, or wheezer(because it can't move)) *In Resident Evil Revelations, there is a device called the Genesis which bears a strong resembelance to the 等离子切割器. Gallery File:Plasma_cutter_DS2.jpg|DS2 version cobbled together from a flashlight and a surgical 等离子切割器. File:Agility_cutter.jpg|Agility 等离子切割器 with a matching Agility Advanced RIG File:Forged_cutter.jpg|Forged 等离子切割器 with a matching Forged Engineering RIG File:Plasma_cutter2_DS2.jpg File:Poster secure tools download 090808.jpg|A 等离子切割器 poster aboard the ''Ishimura. File:PlasmaCutterSchematic.jpg|Disassembly view of the 211-V 等离子切割器. File:等离子切割器.jpg|Isaac wielding the 等离子切割器 in Dead Space. File:-2054319843.jpg|A holographic image of the Plasma Energy, the ammunition of the 等离子切割器. TROP042.png|The "Tool Time" achievement/trophy File:DS2 - 等离子切割器 Schematics.jpg|Disassembly view of the 等离子切割器 in Dead Space 2. File:DS2 - 等离子切割器 Promo01.jpg|The 等离子切割器 collectible item for Dead Space 2. dead_space_plasma_cutter.jpg|Close-up of the 等离子切割器. full-plasma_ammo.png|Plasma energy 167620_190992494264153_100000602107446_648813_7054349_n.jpg|life size replica dead space 2 等离子切割器. Dead-Space-Plasma-Cutter-1.jpg|link=211-V 等离子切割器 Video Notes Sources Category:武器